


when you're with me

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron season 4 spoilers, a conversation that i wish had happened, voltron season 4 ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: “Lance, I think I want to go with the Blade.”(or there's that ancient saying: if you love someone, set them free)





	when you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the opinion on tumblr, I thoroughly enjoyed season 4!! Even if there were some problems, I still really liked it. I did miss not having any Klance moments though so I wrote this to make up for it. 
> 
> Spoilers for season 4 episode 1 ahead...

“Lance, I think I want to go with the Blade.”

“What?” Startled, Lance jerks his gaze up. He finds Keith’s head ducked as he stands a few feet in front of him. His long black bangs obscure his face, creating dancing shadows across his features. Keith’s hair has grown longer; it now fully curls around his jaw and neck. He looks older too. It’s the eyes, weary with wisdom from past failures.

They’re alone in the lounge, the others working with the Coalition. Despite Lance’s outward enthusiasm, he needed a break from all those shows, and somehow this had lead him directly into Keith’s path. It always does.

Keith wears his Marmora suit, beginning to toy with the hood that falls across his shoulders as he continues to refuse to directly look at Lance. Uncharacteristically, Keith curls his body inwards, as if hoping to disappear any second now. By the look on his face, Lance realizes he should have spoken with a better response, scared Keith will scatter any second. But any other intelligent response remains out of reach.

“What?” Lance repeats again, still uncomprehending.

Another brief pause descends upon them, causing Lance to twitch, leg jittering. He steps closer to the Paladin, waiting and listening. Hearing Lance approach closer, Keith lifts his head slightly, speaking at last. “I don’t fit in here anymore. I never wanted to be the leader.”

His gray-violet eyes are shadowed and his expression unreadable to anyone but Lance.

The struggle of finding the right words continues. Emotions bubble up inside of him, all of them selfish, and Lance wishes they would vanish. “B-but I thought if I helped you, it would have made for an easier transition.” _I thought it would have made you stay with me._

Keith is too wild though--he’s always been a wild thing. He needs a certain freedom Voltron can’t provide him at this moment. Apparently, a certain freedom that Lance is also unable to gift him. Overall though, Lance understands that Keith needs to find himself, even if the thought of them being galaxies apart stings.

They can still communicate right? Pidge can rig up something with that brain of hers. But would Keith even be allowed to have it? The Blade is going on secret missions and all; it would most likely be a danger to them. Lance hopes the despair isn’t showing through his posture, and he hopes he keeps it away from his eyes, the most readable part of him.

Does it really matter though? Lance is sure that they’re both supporting the same expression on the inside, trying to be strong for the other. Slowly those barriers and brick walls crumble over time.   

“I tried, but it’s just not me.” There’s a pause and a shake of his head, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “I wanted to stay for you.”

True emotions finally break across his eyes, and Lance nearly stumbles back from the ferocity of the event. The irises dazzle in the light. His chest constricts as he tries to remember how to breathe. _Count to ten_ , Lance thinks, _and try not to think about what this means._

_He’s leaving you after all._

“Don’t worry about me, Mullet,” Lance smiles--it’s fake but he tries to infuse it with genuine emotions as his heart breaks inside.

Even though he notices, this doesn’t prevent Keith from soldiering on, determined to talk for once. “I wanted you to know--to know that even if I don’t think I have a place on Team Voltron anymore, you always have. You were always meant to be here. Take care of everyone for me. Even if Shiro is the true leader, I will always trust your judgement, so try not to let him boss you around too much.”  

“ _Keith_ \--”

The former Black Paladin is far from finished though. He wrings his hands as he prepares the next batch of words that rush from his lips. “I--I like you. I always have. Even when we argue. I like you _a lot_. I don’t want to leave you, but I have to leave for myself, for my sanity. I-I can’t handle it anymore.”

“I understand.”

Suddenly, Lance pulls him in for a hug, lanky arms wrapping around a muscular frame. The suit already smells like Keith, firey with a hint of cinnamon. The ends of his long hair tickle Lance’s face and he has to beat back a chuckle, blowing the locks away when they lightly touch his skin. Keith ducks his head into the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing deeply, his whole body shuddering.     

Lance’s hand slides underneath Keith’s chin, directing his gaze upwards. His thumb gently glides over his pale skin. “I’m going to miss you, Samurai.”

Keith’s lips part in surprise, eyes widening, and he attempts to look away again. Lance drags him closer though, preventing him from doing so. Their chests touch, breaths mingling together in a mix of sadness and regret. Finally, Keith finds the courage to speak.  

“I’ll be back at some point.” His lips press a chasate kiss onto Lance’s cheek, and Keith backs away, a violent blush staining his skin. “Just give me some time.”

_And then I’ll be with you again for as long as you’d like._

Practically tasting the unspoken words on his tongue, a hidden smile twitches at Lance’s lips. He gently brushes his hand over the spot of contact. It continues to tingle long after Keith has pulled away, and part of Lance hopes the pressure never fades. Sporting a blush of his own, Lance whispers “I’m holding you to that.”

Keith’s reply is a smile, and the contact is lost, warmth falling from Lance’s body as Keith backs away. He doesn’t register the tears falling down his cheeks when Keith walks through the doors.

Dripping from his face they fall; splashing onto the floor is where they remain.

* * *

“Yeah, who am I going to make fun of?”

There is so much left unsaid. No one else notices but Lance and Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
